


Andromeda {Klance}

by 11salt_king11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, Langst, M/M, Multi, but ill attempt to lighten the load, haha - Freeform, klangst, no promises, this shit is pretty angsty, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11salt_king11/pseuds/11salt_king11
Summary: All it takes is a moment.A moment of inscience. A moment where body overrules mind, where tongues speak and muscles move without the much needed help of a brain.This is impulse.





	1. Chapter 1

_The princess of Ethiopeia. Daughter of King Cephus and Queen Cassiopeia. Beauty destined to become a star. Beauty born in a cruel and disapproving world. Beauty born into a family of braggarts and drunks. Beauty who was nearly sacrificed as a result of the egotistical sins of man. She was meant to be a star, for she was meant to burn._

* * *

 

All it takes is a moment.

A moment of inscience. A moment where body overrules mind, where tongues speak and muscles move without the much needed help of a brain.

This is impulse.

In all frankness, though, it seemed as though Keith's uncouth behavior wasn't the prime factor of mass destruction in his life.

He never met his mother, though she provided for him more than his father ever could. Somewhere off in Korea, she owned a software company, as well as a makeup brand. Though early on in his life, Mrs. Kogane died, due to an alleged car crash, being that her driver purposefully drove off the side of a bridge. Keith's father, Alan, didn't believe any of it, though Keith never trusted his credibility.

Throughout his life, Keith had been home schooled, usually while his father dealt with business regarding his late wife's company. Keith, being an only child, usually didn't make friends, and during the few occasions that he could, he would simply shy away from any advancements coming in from other children.

His father was able to continue manning the company, but stocks plummeted, leaving Mr. Kogane and his son in a somewhat financial recession, though still maintaining a somewhat high status. To keep the economic dilemma from getting any further, Keith was sent to a private school in his last few weeks of freshman year.

During the first few weeks, Keith managed to maneuver without running into much trouble. Of course, there were the occasional whispers, though nothing more than the pecuniary slump, which Keith didn't care much for. It was likely that he still had more money than everyone in the school anyway.

A week into this endeavor, he observed people giving him glares. Students with grades as high as their place in society would grumble about him, going on about how self centered he was, and how much of a psycho his mother was, and that his father was a drunk cunt.

That week, Keith functioned purely on anger and fatigue. Although his grades were generally exceptional (nothing below a 95%, typically), all assignments that week would barely surpass a an 80%. He'd lash out at people who wouldn't know him, and get into at least a few fights here and there. The more people he interacted with, the more the ever-growing vines of hatred would spread. Eventually, he became an inside joke.

There was eventually an end of the year party, near a river within the proximity of the school. Keith, generally not wanting to see his father glare at him shamefully made the decision to go. It was his last day before summer, and since he'd have three more years with his peers, he might as well attempt to make amends.

As the sun set hastily, glowsticks were passed, and the music turned up. Couples held hands and danced under the orange tinted sky. Intense shadows of trees were cast upon the waters, the smell of the forest made the scene nostalgic as ever. Keith may not have necessarily liked the people, the indifference corresponding, though he enjoyed what he saw.

"Want a glowstick?"

Keith turned to see the infamous Takashi Shirogane, JPL intern and piano prodigy. Mostly known as Shiro, he was loved by all, and one of the few people who didn't hate Keith, though he didn't exactly know him either. At least, Keith wanted to believe that. Perpetually everyone's heard of the rumors by now.

"Keith, right?,"Shiro inquires as Keith takes the glowstick with a mutter of thanks. "I'm Shiro."

"So I've heard," Keith snaps the glowsticks, "You have your own fanclub."

"Seriously?," Shiro laughs. Keith simply stares at him.

"You're kidding."

"I honestly didn't know!"

The two talked the night away, drowning in soda and chatter. The conversation went by in "a blur- all that mattered was that Keith was recognized and not hated. He had a friend. And Keith liked it.

But why didn't he have more?

He was able to keep up a conversation. As many obloquies would be thrown at him, they weren't things that he hadn't heard before, though his treatment in general happened to be at an all time low, as if that weren't obvious enough.

"-what your dad said doesn't get to you."

Keith snaps out of his trance, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not completely sure," Shiro replied cautiously, "but I've heard rumors about your dad got drunk and started bragging about his company at a party with some of the 'elite' families in the school. I didn't want to bring it up because it'd be uncomfortable to talk about, but I guess you didn't-"

"Shiro," Keith stopped him.  He couldn't take it anymore.

A blur of trees. Incoherent, yet evidently perturbed calls of a friend-no- an acquaintance. Ostensibly burning tears streaming down his face. His father was selfish. Had he no respect for himself? Had he no respect for Keith? His _wife_? His _family_? Various arrays of thoughts and ideas ran throughout his head as he finally made it to a desolated area by the river. No glowsticks. No celebration.

Eventually, a group of boys from his school would find him there. Why didn't matter. What they were to do to him didn't matter. Their voices, their words, were nothing but broken records degraded to white noise degraded to silence. He didn't hear it, didn't need to hear it, but he wanted them to stop. Shut up. They only made it worse.

So he threw a punch. And another. And another.

_Do you really think you're all that? Do you think you can actually make friends? Your own father doesn't love you, and your mother's_ nothing _but a broken legacy. You are nothing and will amount to nothing._

Whose words were these? His? The boy in front of him? Or was it the world, the cold, clammy undisguised waters of reality that revealed to Keith that he might as well die?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: The Garrison Trio!!

 

Keith's life had been bad enough already.

His mother is dead. He had no friends. His family company is slowly going down the drain, and his father ruined his name. Death seemed like a better option at this point.

It wasn't that he considered suicide, nor did he absolutely fear death to the point of worship. If anything, death was nothing but inevitable, and Keith would let it come at its own time.

He just felt as if the time was now.

Was his decision to fight stupidity? Hopelessness? Or pure instinct? Nonetheless, he made it, which resulted in his consequence: stripped and tied to a rock, left for the coyotes. The boys responsible for this gathered around and jeered at him.

_"What a faggot."_

_"I bet he likes it."_

_"He looks just like his dad."_

Would any of this matter? Death would come anyway. He wouldn't have to worry about this then.

Eventually, the boys would isolate Keith to await the outcome. He wouldn't know how long he'd be there. Although it was a summer night, the cold wind bit mercilessly on Keith's bare skin, leaving him a shivering mess. He hung desperately on the thoughts of the comfort of his home, and the comfort of his bed. He hung desperately on the scene he viewed not too long ago. He hung on the possibility that he and Shiro could be- _could've_ -been friends, had the conditions been different.

Then he pondered how much he truly fucked up.

Should he survive this, he'd be worse than dead. He'd ruin the family name more than his father did. It's one thing to get drunk at a party and say a few things. It's another thing to have rumors of him naked, tied to a rock, dead. That's pornography. That's vore. That's distasteful.  What would his father's company say about this? What would his _father_ say about this? Who would be the disappointment then?

What would his mother think of him?

At this, Keith began to sob bitterly. He wanted death to come. He wanted to live another life, be another person. He wanted to reboot the day, or maybe just the part where Shiro brought up what his father said. Running away was a mistake. Throwing the punch was a mistake. Keith was a mistake.

\---

About twenty minutes later, three figures emerge from the bushes, in a panic. The smallest one is clinging for dear life on the biggest one's back as a taller figure with a slim physique runs alongside his two companions. The biggest one puts the smallest one down gently and runs for the bushes to vomit.

"Did we lose them?," the tall one inquires, running a hand through his hair, heavily breathing.

The biggest person responds from a nearby bush,"God, I hope so. I'm hungry."

" _LANCE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT,_ " the smallest one lunges at the tall one, Lance, but fails, due to the big one pulling them back. "Woah, calm down, Pidge."

"Yeah, _Pidge_ , calm down!," Lance exclaims. "I thought it was a dog, not a _coyote_!"

"That's because you're a _dumbass!_ "

Pidge and Lance bicker as the unidentified person looks in Keith's direction, seemingly taking a closer look. The person's head is hanging down, clearly tied to a boulder, but it is definitely a person.

"Uh, guys?"

"Well, you're a _smartass_ , you gremlin!"

"Guys?"

"That's a good thing, _stupid_!"

A closer glance. Lance unintentionally looks in Keith's direction, pauses in the middle of an insult regarding height.

" _HOLY CROW, HUNK, IT'S A PERSON!_ " Lance shrieks, running towards Keith.

"What the fuck?!," Pidge runs along with Lance.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!," Hunk calls after them as he runs behind.

The three stop and stare at Keith, naked and ashamed, bruised, and tied to a rock, unconscious.

" _Oh my God,_ "Pidge remarks in a hushed whisper, obviously as horrified as her companions. "What _happened_?"

"Who would do this?" Hunk asks sympathetically, examining his wounds.

"I got this," Lance says, climbing to a smaller rock next to the one Keith is tied to, along with the flashlight of his phone on. Lance held his phone in front of the boy in front of him, with noticeably pale skin, lips so chapped and so blue. He couldn't help but stare, taken aghast by the condition he was in.

"It's not the time to be bi, Lance!"

"I'm not being bi!"

"Just set him free before he dies, goddammit!"

Lance pulls a knife from the backpocket of his jeans, and cuts the rope. He's about to fall over, but Lance catches him, and sits down, with the body on his lap. Hunk and Pidge sit in front of them as Lance checks for vital signs.

"He's okay, but burning up," Lance confirms, then turns to Hunk and Pidge. "We need to take him back to our place."

The other two agree as they make their way back home, along with the boy, wondering what on earth he could've done to deserve his treatment.

\---

The first thing Keith is able to identify is the smell of soup. Then the feel of a big, comfortable bed beneath him, a pillow supporting his head. He's also now wearing blue pajamas. Keith groans and rises, noticing that he is clothed, as well as the presence of a small girl in front of him. Her short hair is tied back into two messy pigtails, as she wore a simple green hood and jeans. Sitting casually on her phone on a chair across from him, she simply glances at Keith, then places her phone on a table and leans toward him, clearly worried.

"Feeling okay?," she asked. Keith, still slightly fazed is able to do little but nod. She explains, "I'm Pidge. My friends and I found you in the forest..tied to a rock. You don't have to elaborate for now, whatever happened must've been tough on you. Hunk's in the kitchen cooking soup, his cooking's _great,_ and it's perfect, since you're sick and all. And Lance-"

"I'm right here," Lance walks in, holding a bowl and a towel. "And this guy's got a major fever. "

"I'm not gonna witness Lance embarrass himself," Pidge tells Keith with a smirk as they rise from their chair. Pidge walks out and closes the door, as Lance sits in front of Keith, placing the bowl in front of them.

"I'm Lance," he says with a smile. Then he points towards the door, gesturing wherever his companion went off, "The nerd's Pidge. Hope she didn't bother you."

"She was fine," Keith replies, quietly. "It was a little nice, actually."

"To have her ramble on?," Lance scoffed, "I doubt it. Either that or you just didn't have enough time to get her into nerd mode. She goes apeshit when it comes to machinery and all that science crap. It can be a bit much, but then again, everyone living here's a nerd."

"I just-" Keith pauses, recent events replaying in his mind, "-people usually don't like me."

"I mean," Lance replied, "I haven't known you for long, but you seem pretty cool. Whatever happened, you lived through it, right?"

Keith laughs dryly with a smile. "That's debatable."

Lance shook his head, immediately disapproving. "You're right, everyone's dead on the inside, we all crave death, blah, blah , blah. Come on now, Hot Topic, you're going to eat."

He walks Keith to the living room and seats him on the couch as he leaves briefly. From his spot, Keith could hear Lance talking to someone else in the kitchen, compliments regarding soup echoing into the area. Another boy walks in with Lance,  Lance eating from a bowl of soup, the other person holding one obviously for Keith.

As expected, the chef hands the bowl over to Keith with a smile.

"For you."  
  
"Thanks, really," Keith waved him off, "but you really don't have to. Keeping me here is help enough as it is."

The other individual attempted to speak, though Lance stopped him with a nudge, along with a smirk. "Trust me, buddy, whether you were sick or not, you'd totally want some of this. _Hunk made it,_ for God's sake!" Keith, unassure, turns to Hunk.

"Lance is right," Hunk adds on, "Not because I cooked it,  but because you have a crazy high fever. Plus, depending on how long you've been stuck there, I'd be starved too."

With a pause and a sigh, Keith decides to eat, which he does not regret. Lance's comment was not an exaggeration- this really _was_ the best soup he ever had. He continued to dine contentedly, as Lance sat next to him and Hunk went off after Pidge called him for help with something.

"Not to be an intrusive ass," Lance set his empty bowl aside, "but what the hell happened back there?"

For a moment, Keith stopped. Then he continued eating as if nothing bothered him.

"Nothing you should be worried about."

"It's _definitely_ something I should be worried about," Lance retorted. "You had your ass whooped back there. We didn't see it in action, of course. If we had, we'd have totally beat the shit out of whoever did this. But, see, you were _naked ._ And _bruised._ Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you had hypothermia."

"I _don't_ have hypothermia," Keith murmured.

Lance scoffed, "How do you know that?"

"It's just a stupid fever!," Keith shouted, startling both Lance and Hunk. He then realizes that his fists are on the coffee table in front of him, shaking. He sinks back down into the couch, coming to the conclusion of keeping his words to a minimum.

Hunk nudged Lance, who was still in shock, then said "Rest," and walked away.

After a few moments, Lance speaks.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, fumbling with his thumbs. 

"Don't be," Keith says, still slouched into the couch, hands tucked under his legs.

"No, really," Lance leans back into the couch, but not nearly as much as Keith, "That was a dick move from me. You've been through a lot tonight. I should've kept my comments in check."

"But I deserve them," Keith replied.

Lance's smile softened. "Hey, don't be like that, Gerard Way. I don't really know you, so I might not seem like one to talk, but again, you seem fine by me. An okay addition to our group. If no one accepts you, we will."

Keith smiles back, a softness that resembled Lance's expression, "Thanks. You guys seem cool too."

Then Lance makes a face, "Although I'd ditch the mullet."

Keith furrowed his brows. "Mullet..?"

"The mess on your head!," Lance gestured towards Keith's hair. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's my hair!", Keith held the tips for a minute, feigning offense.

"It's Billy Ray Cyrus!", Lance burst out laughing at his own reference.

 

"I thought you were going to 'keep your comments in check', Lance," Keith smirked.

"Hey, wait a second," Lance pondered aloud. "I don't know your name!"

"Now that you mention it," Keith pondered along, "I haven't told any of you yet, have I?"

"Well," Lance responded, "unless you want to be called 'mystery guy' or any reference to country and or emo music, what's your name?"

"I doubt that you'll ever stop," Keith chuckled, "but for future reference, I'm Keith."

"And just for formalities, the name's Lance, " Lance held his hand out for Keith to shake. "Nice to meet you, Keith."

"It's nice to meet you too, Lance," Keith said with a laugh.

Lance eventually left, as Pidge came in to set up Keith's bed as he called his dad. Not receiving an answer, he simply left a voicemail.

"Hey, dad," Keith started off. "It's me. I'm staying at a friend's place tonight. See you tomorrow." 

"Are you sure you're fine with me being here?" Keith inquired as Pidge pulled out a folded up mattress from the couch, the coffee table that was previously in the middle pushed to the side. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Yeah, we're cool with you," she smiled. "And your dad doesn't care you're here?"

Alan Kogane never cared much about his son. Keith was enough disappointment, enough regret. He didn't want to acknowledge him, much less pay any attention at all. Most of his worries regarded the company, giving Keith freedom to do nearly whatever he wanted, save for anything that ruined the company name. What a hypocrite.

"Not at all," Keith assured, as he pulled a pillow from the couch down to the temporary bed.

"All right, then I guess you're all set!," Pidge announced with a yawn. "Unless you want to change out of those PJ's..?"

"These are actually pretty comfortable," Keith complimented. "Whose are these?"

"Lance's," Pidge answered, nonchalant. "But Hunk's big tees are the best."

Keith practically flopped onto the bed. "I'm fine. These are good enough."

It wasn't just good enough. Perfect wouldn't even begin to describe the situation found himself in. Keith knew he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be treated with respect, or with dignity. His life wasn't worth saving. This moment would pass soon enough and he'll be nothing but a forgotten nobody. No one, not even these guys, would want to admit they knew him. He'll just disappear.

But, for the first time in his life, he felt compassion. And he loved it. He absolutely loved it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's been a while since I've updated!! I hope this isn't too short UvU


End file.
